memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Missing in Action
For the military designation for personnel status, see: missing in action. Introduction (blurb) Peter David's unforgettable novels of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the Starship Excalibur remain one of Star Trek's most popular book series among fans. Now, David continues the thrilling new direction for the New Frontier universe begun in After the Fall with a novel that will shock and delight longtime and brand-new readers of this acclaimed series. Star Trek: New Frontier® Following the dramatic events of After the Fall, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the USS Excalibur find themselves catapulted headlong into another universe, far from the New Thallonian Protectorate and sector 221G...a place where an ancient war rages between two powerful alien races. But Calhoun has no intention of staying here for very long and, adopting the time-honored philosophy of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," takes it upon himself to somehow (and by any means necessary) persuade one side or the other to help him and his crew get back home. Meanwhile, the shadow of war has fallen over the New Thallonian Protectorate, and an embattled Si Cwan faces growing treachery as he attempts to maintain his tenuous hold on power. With Starfleet and the Federation declaring sector 221G temporarily off-limits, Admiral Elizabeth Shelby and Captain Kat Mueller decide to take matters into their own hands, ignoring orders by trying to find some way of getting to the Excalibur, presuming there is any Excalibur to get to. But they never count on the most unexpected of allies -- an old friend whose shifting loyalties are about to be put to the ultimate test even as a growing cataclysm looms.... Summary References Characters :Topez Anat • Ankar • • Aurelius • Burgoyne 172 • Mackenzie Calhoun • Si Cwan • Desma • Fhermus • Julian Fox • Mick Gold • Edward Jellico • Kalinda • Kassir • Zak Kebron • Keesala • Henri L'Ecole • Robin Lefler • Lucius • Lyla • Maurus • Craig Mitchell • Moke • Shiboline M'Ress • Katerina Mueller • Arex Na Eth • Pontalimus • Morgan Primus • Q • q • Selar • Elizabeth Shelby • Soleta • Romeo Takahashi • Termic • Tania Tobias • Villers • Vitus • Xyon • Xyon of Calhoun François-Marie Arouet • Freeman Dyson • Hiren • James T. Kirk • Mark McHenry • Jean-Luc Picard • Shinzon • Tiraud • Starships and vehicles : • • • Scimitar • • • Stingray • • Locations :Ares IV • • Earth • • Nelkar • Nemosia • New Thallon • Priatia • Q Continuum • Remus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sector 221-G • Space Station Bravo • Teuthian • Teuthis Corridor Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolgar • Borg • Caitian • Hermat • Nelkarite • Priatian • • Romulan • Teuthis • Thallonian • Triexian • Vulcan Horta • Klingon • Orion • Redeemer • Reman • Species B221 • Species 8472 States and organizations :Borg Collective • House of Cwan • House of Fhermus • New Thallonian Protectorate • Office of Planetary Affairs • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :Dyson sphere • sonar • starship • thalaron radiation • transwarp conduit • Worlds Within Worlds Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • centurion • legate • praefect • Tribune Other references :city • Dominion War • planet • remora • rocketball • schnapps • shark Appendices Background *This is the second half of a duology begun in After the Fall. Images Vermisst.jpg Connections Timeline Exiles | typea= | author=Peter David | formata= | beforea=Pain Management | aftera=Cutting Ties| prevpocket=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | nextpocket=Taking Wing | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} External link * category:books Category:NF novels Category:Hardcovers